


Magic Number

by Innin



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innin/pseuds/Innin
Summary: Following the Second Adventure, the Crew is recovering in Keuruu, where Reynir hears strange bumps on the wall and goes to investigate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's, love! ♥ The part that merits the rating is going to make an appearance very soon, but I did want to have at least the setup posted for you today. ^^;

If anything, the quarantine at Keuruu had been worse than the one following their first adventure. The Icelandic one had been longer, but the Finns seemed to have even less of an idea of privacy and discretion than his countrymen had had, even for the heroes of the Silent World - and, he added in his thoughts, with not a little pride, of Tuonela. But they had had time to rest, and they'd all seven come out of the final checkups without a hitch. Still, Reynir was glad, finally, to be out of the quarantine station with its glass cages, where privacy had entirely depended on his own discretion, that of the rest of the team, and the medical personnel. There hadn't been a lot of it.

Now that he had a proper room in a log cabin within the settlement for the duration of his stay, however long that'd take, he found it hard to tear his eyes away from the window, the sight of the ever-present forest and the stretch of blue sky overhead, promising another spring that they - they all - were living to see.

 _Bump!_

Something banged into the wall from the other side. He couldn't think of anything to account for the noise, but then again, the room next to him was Sigrun's, and she had been coping badly with quarantine, so much that she had… started... flirting… with him now that they were out? Reynir wasn't sure he wanted to know what she got up to on what she'd declared was 'finally a real holiday this time' while the officials handled formalities and bureaucracy, only that the suggestive winks Sigrun had been giving him over a span of several days now made his mind work overtime. 

_Bump!_

The other thing that kept his mind distracted, so much in tandem with Sigrun's behaviour that he had to wonder if there was any plan to it - a bet, maybe, about who could seduce him faster? - were Tuuri's sly glances and wickedly angelic smiles. Both promised… well, he knew what they promised, if he could take them at face value. They promised the things probably going on on the other side of that wall at the moment. He wasn't a blushing innocent, he knew how things worked, and he even had a few tricks of is own that could turn people into putty in his hands.

But oh, he was definitely blushing. 

In spite of all the close quarters with the crew when things had been good on the first expedition, the gut-wrenching misery that'd followed, and then the unexpected relief of making it out alive, coming home, magic school, the helter-skelter departure after Onni, traipsing through the Finnish forests toward danger and pursued by bear beasts all the way north, with a little bird leading the way toward her rescue into the underworld - and finally, finally, waking up finding that he was clutching Tuuri's wrist tight enough to bruise, with her heartbeat pulsing under his fingers, triumphant and joyful and alive… all of that long time had welded them close enough together that… well…

… that he loved them. Everyone. Even maybe loved some of them _that way_. Not that that mattered any if all this was was a bet, not that he needed love to… 

_Bump!_

Maybe he should let it happen and see where that went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up a little bit of steam.

The door to Sigrun's room easily swung open under Reynir's fingertips. He stood hesitant for a moment, his head turned away, and felt heat rising into his cheeks - if he'd misjudged, maybe he could claim to want to just… check on what the noise was, whether Sigrun had started fighting the walls out of sheer boredom, or… 

None of that was any good. Reynir made himself look. 

The rooms in the cabins, military as they came, were identical - not spacious, nor sporting any hidden corners apart from a miniature bathroom, so Reynir discovered the source of the strange bumping noise almost immediately, and a burst of Sigrun's laughter followed when their eyes met. 

"There he is!" he was pretty sure that was what Sigrun was saying, if the smidgeon of Swedish he'd learned was going to help him any with Sigrun's Norwegian. He was also pretty sure she sounded… happy? 

"There he is?" Reynir mouthed to himself. His brain had trouble enough grasping the words themselves; the meaning escaped him entirely. Or rather, it was so clear that it couldn't be true. 

He should… really go. He'd been raised decently. He should really not be staring at all, at Sigrun - Sigrun stark naked with her head thrown back against the wall, Sigrun with a hot flush crawling down the skin between her breasts, Sigrun with her legs angled so beautifully wide that every ripple of scar and muscle stood out in the light falling on her, Sigrun with… her hand in Tuuri's silvery hair, Tuuri's head low between Sigrun's legs, lapping on Sigrun open-mouthed and close-eyed, like she was savouring some rare treat. 

Time slowed, just like that, like moving through honey. 

Reynir felt at once like he shouldn't be there to witness this, and like he should _absolutely_ be there, like this had been set up for him especially, and that thought didn't fail to flare up a more desperate heat in him. After all the flirting… the impulse to join them and the impulse to run and slam the door behind him cancelled each other out, and so he just stood, gaping, at Sigrun's red-bitten lips and her shallow breaths, and the way the wetness on Tuuri's chin gleamed, catching the light as as she moved. 

Until Sigrun said something, too low for him to catch. Until Tuuri lifted her head with a grin, and he noticed that she was fully dressed, although her sweater had slipped to show one black bra strap. 

"You could join us if you want, you know?" Tuuri said. She climbed to her feet off the bed, and Sigrun nodded encouragement, shifting into a more comfortable position against the pillows. It was Tuuri who came up to Reynir and took him by the hand, and as if this made it more real somehow, he pushed the door shut behind him and slid the bolt home for good measure, then followed her into the warmth of the room. 

So he'd been right, just not in the way he'd thought. If anything, this was _better_ than a contest about him. Not that he was surprised that Sigrun and Tuuri… got along, really. They hadn't been good at hiding that, if they'd even tried to hide it at all. 

Reynir could feel himself starting to smile. If they wanted him there… he wouldn't mind staying, even if the whole thing was… a lot to take in at once. He managed to murmur "why," but it must have been so toneless that it stayed unanswered.

Instead, Tuuri's hands came up to his shoulders easily, but she had to tiptoe to kiss him. When she coaxed his lips open - Reynir wondered for a second where she'd learned that - he tasted musk and salt and Tuuri's own sweetness, and tried not to think where her mouth had been just a moment ago, but try as he might, the image would not leave him until he cracked an eye open at Sigrun, who'd replaced Tuuri's tongue with her hand sliding lazily over and into herself, a finger or two.

It was utterly, happily, bizarrely different from the yelling woman who'd become a Captain he valued highly and who'd lay down her life and wellbeing for any one of the team. That she had taken an interest in him - that they both had… 

"Can… I'd like to sit down," Reynir said. He ached, already, and the friction of the heavy fabric of his pants against his growing hardness was almost too much. Tuuri pulled away with a peck to the corner of his mouth, looking to Sigrun. 

"Sigrun calls the shots," Tuuri said in a low, suggestive voice. "Except if she lets me." But whatever Sigrun said next, it drove a deep flush into Tuuri's round cheeks, and her eyes, already wide, got wider. Reynir tilted his head at them both, smiled again. Still. 

"What did she say?" The image of Tuuri so flustered did things to his mind that Reynir hadn't expected - more than just adorable, the look she gave him from under shyly lowered lashes made him want to hoist Tuuri up, Sigrun's orders or not, and ravish her against the next wall until she'd forgotten all about the world other than Reynir pinning her there and driving her senseless with pleasure. And of course, came the afterthought, he'd like for Sigrun to join them, too. 

"She… she wants us to come closer to the bed so she can see," Tuuri said. Her voice rose, just enough to betray the fraying composure she was trying to keep up, "and… she wants you to undress me - slowly, so she can watch."

"Oh," Reynir breathed. " _Yes_."


End file.
